stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Baumer
"Welcome to Surfer's Paradise! I'm Andrew Baumer, daytime manager." —Baumer, upon meeting Broseph, Emma, Reef and Fin in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" Andrew Baumer, occasionally called Andy (and more commonly called Bummer behind his back, with the alternate Bum Man by the Kahuna) is the day manager of Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort and is one of the primary antagonists on Stoked. Most of the employees refer to him as "Bummer" because he is strict, bossy and cares more about his job than anything else (e.g. the employees). He is dedicated to his job and always tries to please the guests and the owner, Mr. Ridgemount. In his first appearance he is shown to be handling and stressing over the massive mess left behind from Lo's party, while trying to attend to the other guests. When the groms get there he believes them to be guests before being corrected by them, and quickly puts them to work cleaning the pool. Bummer also has a cruel tradition of firing at least one employee on the first day every year. Bummer uses a strike system in which if an employee does something wrong they get a strike. If the employee gets three, then they get fired. Examples of getting strikes are causing messes, slacking off at work, getting less than 8/10 on a evaluation, being late, and even eating some left over food from guest plates. So far through the series though, no one has gotten all three strikes. Johnny though got a permanent strike that would never be removed from the strike list in "Grand Theft Whale Bus". When Bummer is excited he might cancel one or more strikes from an employee's record. Bummer seems to have a huge dislike directed toward both Reef and Lo (the former especially). Reef and Bummer just don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, like working and time off and occasionally fight about the issue. After Lo throws a party at the hotel her father makes her get a job at the hotel. Bummer, along with Kelly and (later on) Rosie, threaten to tell her dad if she screws up since they technically can't fire her, due to the fact that Lo's family owns the resort (as well as the fact that Lo's being forced to work at hotel rather than willingly working there). Bummer also frequently shows little to no regard for the safety or well-being of the groms in general, as evidenced by his: * Housing them in substandard conditions. * Allowing bratty, unruly kids to behave as they please toward the staff. * Embezzlement of most of the staff food budget to buy himself a golf cart. * Working the groms like slaves and rarely giving them time off. * Threatening to fire them for unjust reasons. * Disregarding their safety while forcing them to mind the safety of the hotel guests. * Frequently trying to deny them their right to surf and enjoy the time off they do get. * Swindling them on the amount of their pay. * Showing no appreciation to the groms for saving the hotel from being sabotaged by a spy and then ungratefully forcing them to work unpaid overtime. * Employing the senior staff as union busters when the groms rebel and unionize against the unfair and unsafe working conditions. By acting as a buffer between Mr. Ridgemount and the staff working under him, he's most likely deliberately keeping his boss in the dark about the conditions that the groms are forced to work under by Bummer--especially so since Lo joined the staff in "Board and Confused," as it is likely he believes it would cost him his job as the day manager if Mr. Ridgemount found out about what his daughter was being subjected to. Trivia *Everyone besides Mrs. Ridgemount and Ty calls him "Bummer." **Rosie's the only known employee to call him "Bummer" to his face, which he hates. *He was seen in his street clothes for the first time in "Charging into the Night". *He can operate a bulldozer. *Despite allowing the Marvins to act as they please while staying at the hotel, he doesn't like them any more than the rest of the staff. When Johnny finally causes the Marvins to leave the hotel, all Bummer does is give Johnny a strike. *The Kahuna referred to him as the Bum Man in "Charging into the Night". *The groms and some seniors refer to Bummer as a dork. *He considers Johnny his favorite staff member, regarding him like an assistant, and cannot bring himself to fire Johnny. *If something bad happens at the hotel, he usually gets chewed out by Mr. Ridgemount. *His iPhone is gray. *He wears briefs with Wipeout on the back of them. *Reef is his least favorite staff member. *He has anger issues. *His voice actor, Cory Doran, also voices Mike in the Total Drama series. *He is not considered a very good prankster by his staff. **His idea of a good prank is to fill a gas tank with regular instead of premium. **However, Bummer pranks his junior staff in "A Prank Too Far" by pretending he was dead and having Snack Shack dress up as an extremely important guest that needed to talk with Bummer about helping Mr. Ridgemount. The junior staff fell for the prank and thought that they would get hard time for "killing" Bummer once the "extremely important guest" found out that Bummer was "dead". After Bummer revealed that he pranked his staff, Reef couldn't believe that Bummer had pranked him. *He has been called a brown-noser by Mr. Ridgemount for constantly kissing up to him and acting like a yes-man. *He can communicate with seagulls. *He had a massive crush on Sandy Beaches, who he later discovered was Reef. *He used to be a grom. *He was fired from his job by Mr. Ridgemount in "Endless Bummer", but later got his job back when he cleared the hotel lobby of an invading flock of seagulls. *He sometimes uses the stress ball when he becomes stressed on the job. *He sometimes calls himself The Baumer. *In "Grom Fest", he was sick and required Johnny to take care of him. *Lo Ridgemount and Broseph are the only known employees not affected by his "points" system: **In Lo's case, she's being forced to work at the hotel and her family owns the resort, so he technically can't fire Lo. **For Broseph, even if he does get all three strikes (which would obviously result in him getting fired), he doesn't have to worry about finding a new job since he already has a set job at the surf shop that his mom runs. *By the series' end, he never received an appropriate comeuppance for his poor treatment of the groms under his employment. See Also *Johnny-Bummer Relationship Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook to Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie (mentioned only) *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *Brofinger (does not speak) *A Prank Too Far *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie *Browatch *Bad Sports *(500) Days of Bummer *The Reefinator *Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat *To Catch a Reef *Surfer's Got Talent *Groms on Strike *Heartbreak Hotel *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance *Grom Fest Gallery Andrew Baume - Profile.png Exaltaţii ep 6 012_0001.jpg Andrew Bummer.png|Agent Baumer vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h34m29s211.png|Baumer with his makeup Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h02m02s99.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h01m45s188.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h01m32s47.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h01m00s236.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h00m53s180.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h00m15s54.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-16-17h00m01s174.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h20m32s96.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h24m59s199.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h03m06s125.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-10h03m24s36.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h41m22s112.png Fin becomes fill-in surf teach.jpg|Fin has a call from Bummer at the hospital. Bummer orders imitation tails.jpg|Bummer is pulling a Hell's Kicthen on Reef and Broseph. Reef's beaver tail sales pitch.jpg|Reef is selling Beaver Tails, Pitchmen Style. Bummer samples beaver tail.jpg Baumer holdling a Chainsaw.png|Meet Bummer, The British Columbia Chainsaw Massacre S2 E6 Fin and Bummer argue.png S2 E6 Bummer says it is standard procedure.png S2 E6 Bummer wants to see the body before Fin gets her time off.png S2 E6 Bummer gives Fin the day off.png S2 E6 Fin tries to get day off claiming her grandfather died.png S2 E6 Bummer reassigns Reef to massage therapy.png S2 E6 Bummer pulls Reef along 2.png S2 E6 Bummer has to clean the toilets.png S2 E6 Bummer sees 'Sick Day' in the Canadian Government's holiday database.png S2 E6 Bummer inundated with calls.png S2 E6 Bummer asks The Kahuna about Freddy Kauhu but The Kahuna discusses the free things in life.png S2 E6 Bummer is feeding The Kahuna.png S2 E6 Bummer hears a radio presenter say 'Sick Day' on the radio.png S2 E6 Bummer makes a dive for the ringing phone.png S2 E6 Bummer gives Nana a massage.png S2 E6 Bummer cleans the pool.png S2 E6 Bummer cleans the Rooms, Pillow gets stuck in vacuum cleaner.png|Bummer looks like Mrs. DoubtFire S2 E6 Bummer carries the luggage of the guests.png S2 E6 Bummer does not look happy.png S2 E6 Bummer serving at the DR.png S2 E6 Bummer gloats.png S1 E2 Bummer tells them to listen to their supervisors.png S1 E2 Bummer tells them they may have heared a rumour that he has a tradition of firing one employee on the first day.png S1 E2 Bummer tosses their name tage onto the floor.png S1 E2 Emma tells Reef "At least I don't look like a preppy little momma's boy" .png S1 E2 Emma tells Fin to "just put it on".png S1 E2 Bummer tells Fin "Guests prefer their housekeepers to look neat and respectable".png S1 E2 Bummer hands Fin her uniform.png S1 E2 Bummer is relieved that Mr. Ridgemount is not after him.png Baumer Thanking the Groms.png S1 E2 Bummer wants Fin and Reef to hall sit.png S1 E6 Bummer believes he is going to get a promotion.png S1 E6 Bummer gives Seymour a gift bag.png S1 E6 Seymour Stevens gets ready to leave.png S1 E6 Bummer tells Reef "Brospeh" has been following the VIP around all day.png S1 E6 Bummer stops Reef.png S1 E6 Bummer calls out to the other Stevens to tell him his volleyball court awaits.png S1 E6 Stanley Stevens not happy with the service he has recieved and heads inside.png S1 E6 Bummer tells Stanley he will still be a guest, just over there.png S1 E6 Bummer drags him away.png S1 E6 Bummer tells him to move.png S1 E6 Andrew uses the menu to hide the fact he is watching Seymour Stevens.png S1 E6 Andrew watches Seymour Stevens from across the room.png S1 E6 Bummer listens to Seymour Stevens comments about the room 2.png S1 E6 Bummer listens to Seymour Stevens comments about the room.png S1 E6 Bummer tells Seymour Stevens to follow the bellhop.png S1 E6 Bummer calls for Broseph to show Mr Stevens to his room.png S1 E6 Bummer tells Seymour to take a hike.png S1 E6 Bummer screams.png S1 E6 Bummer quietly asks Johnny where the real Mr Stevens is.png S1 E6 Johnny tells Bummer "We got the wrong Mr Stevens".png S1 E6 Bummer realises he has been sucking up to the wrong person.png S1 E6 Bummer thinks Seymour is Stanley Stevens.png S1 E6 Bummer tells Seymour he can't wait to read his review.png S1 E6 Bummer quielty celebrates Seymour's comments.png S1 E6 Bummer ignores Johnny and tells Seymour his stay is free.png S1 E6 Johnny tries to get Bummers attention.png S1 E6 Bummer still talking to Seymour.png S2 E7 Bummer cuts Fin off taking credit for the location setting.png S2 E7 Bummer says he was the one who approved it.png S2 E7 Bummer says that Johnny "came up with the basic notion".png S2 E7 Bummer claims credit for the surf camera.png weirdest smile EVER.jpg|smiling FAIL Stoked epic cake.jpg|Wow, how did he make that so fast? Maybe because this is a cartoon? Stoked to catch a reef.jpg|Bummer riding on Wipeout in "To Catch a Reef" S1 E7 Bummer tells Fin her first lesson starts in ten minutes.png S1 E7 Bummer agrees to let Fin become the Surf instructor, and places Reef on sick leave until his toe heals.png S1 E7 Bummer asks fin "Don't you already have a job?".png S1 E7 Fin volunteers to replace Reef as surf instructor.png S1 E7 Reef hands Bummer his doctors note.png S1 E7 Fin laughs saying "All that for a baby toe?".png S1 E7 Bummer says "someone please tell me this is one of your little employee jokes".png S1 E7 Bummer tells Johnny "It would be if we had an instructor. Where's Reef?".png S1 E7 Bummer tells Johnny there is a line of people at the shack waiting for surfing lessons.png S1 E7 Bummer steps off the hose, letting the water escape with enough force to push wipeout away.png S1 E7 Bummer tells Rosie "Not my problemo. Just make sure they're 16".png S1 E7 Rosie tells Bummer "Who am I going to find to clean rooms for minimum wage on short notice?".png S1 E7 Bummer tells Rosie "I've promoted one of your maids to a guest-interactive job".png S1 E7 Bummer tells Rosie "That's Baumer".png S1 E7 Bummer stands on the hose.png S1 E8 Bummer says "Alright, that's enough! You're already late. Come on! Out, out, out!".png S1 E8 Bummer tells Reef how impressed he is to see Reef taking the Staff evaluations seriously "I gotta say, it's encouraging to see how seriously you're taking guest feedback".png S1 E8 Bummer tells them "Did I just accidentally hire the walking dead?".png S1 E8 Bummer tells them "I got your staff evaluation cards from yesterday and I have one thing to say. Are you all zombies?!".png S1 E8 Bummer shoos them away.png S1 E8 Bummer says "Alright, that's enough! You're already late. Come on! Out, out, out!".png S1 E8 Bummer tells Reef how impressed he is to see Reef taking the Staff evaluations seriously "I gotta say, it's encouraging to see how seriously you're taking guest feedback".png S1 E8 Bummer tells them their staff evaluations "Seven. Reef, nine out of ten. Very nice. Fin, six.".png S1 E8 Bummer tells them their staff evaluations "Four. Six. Three.".png S1 E9 Bummer asks Kelly "Can you spare a server?".png S1 E9 Bummer "One of our child supervisors took leave and we have no-one to watch the guests' kids".png S1 E9 Kelly tells Bummer "Hi, boss, can I help you?".png S1 E9 Bummer walks into the dining room.png S1 E9 Erica and Brianna's mother leaves saying "OK, well, I'm off. Have fun, girls".png S1 E9 Bummer introduces Lo to Erica and Brianna.png S1 E11 Bummer says "Let that be a lesson to the rest of you slackers".png S1 E11 Bummer cuts Emma off with "STRIKE ONE!".png S1 E11 Bummer tells Emma "Did I schedule the staff meeting during rubber ducky time?".png S1 E11 Bummer tells Emma "Oh, I'm sorry".png S1 E11 Bummer says "you know what three strikes means".png S1 E11 Bummer says "From now on, anyone who gets less than an eight gets an automatic strike".png S1 E11 Bummer says "OK! Listen up!".png S1 E11 Bummer says "Reef - four. Says here, needs to spend less time teaching girls mouth-to-mouth".png S1 E11 Bummer tells Fin "Yeah, I don't know what special school you went to, but here, a 7.5 means do better".png S1 E11 Bummer says "Fin - 7.5 out of 10".png S1 E11 Fin says nervously "Housekeeping".png S1 E11 Bummer does not look too happy finding Lo and Fin in his office.png S1 E11 Bummer interrupts them "Ahem!".png S1 E11 Lo tells Fin "We've found the form!".png Baumer tells Reef hope you like prison food cause you're going away fro a long time.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "You say, "Madam, would you like me to use McIntosh or Golden Delicious?"".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Emma "Wrong!".png S1 E14 Bummer asks Emma "Emma, if a guest asks you to bob for apples from the toilet, what do you say?".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Broseph the correct answer "You say, "Here you go, sir. Do you prefer my right or my left?"".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Broseph "Wrong!".png S1 E14 Bummer asks Broseph "Broseph, if a guest asks you to use your hand to blow their nose, what do you do?".png S1 E14 Reef mocks Bummer.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "love the guest more than you love yourself".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "The topic for today's morning psych-up -".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's fine. Let's move, people!".png S1 E14 Wipeout runs into the lockers trying to get away from the stinging bee.png S1 E14 The bee starts to sting Wipeout.png S1 E14 Bummer tells Wipeout "Wipeout, morning cheer! Go!".png S1 E14 Bummer adds "Skulls, that is".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "I'll come back cracking!".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "And if I hear you've been slacking,".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "hard and without mercy".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Johnny here is gonna drive you layabouts like a rental car -".png S1 E14 They all cheer again after hearing Bummer is going to put Johnny in charge.png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Oh, but you are wrong!".png S1 E14 Bummer tells them "Nice try, layabouts. Now, I know what you're thinking, "Slack-off time! Strike-free zone."".png S1 E14 Bummer says "Now listen up! Major announcement!".png S1 E14 Bummer says "Wrong! To serve the guests and make their stay the best ever anywhere".png S1 E14 Bummer says "Remember, you are here for one reason and one reason only".png S1 E14 Bummer tells Wipeout "Oh, I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?".png S1 E14 Buster crashes into the side of the tank.png S1 E14 Bummer says "Goodbye, my cold-blooded babies. Be good while Daddy's away".png S1 E14 Bummer says "Goodbye, my new monkey-making ride-on water banana".png S1 E14 Bummer says "Goodbye, my matey. Argh!" to the Pirate ship.png S1 E14 Bummer kisses the lobby floor.png S1 E14 Bummer says "I'm gonna miss the place".png S1 E14 Bummer and Kelly prepare to leave the hotel.png S1 E15 Bummer tells them "Now, get to work".png S1 E15 Bummer tells them "No coming within 20 feet of him unless it involves room service".png S1 E15 Bummer says "All employees will maintain VIP distance from this Seabreeze guy".png S1 E15 Bummer says "OK, new rule".png S1 E15 Bummer says "That's better. Now, as for the unimportant announcements,".png S1 E15 Reef smiles.png S1 E15 Bummer adds "And sighing".png S1 E15 Bummer says "Three. Talking out of turn is a strike, and that includes grumbling".png S1 E15 Bummer says "Two. I'm instituting a strict all-buttons-to-be-done-up policy on employee golf shirts".png S1 E15 Bummer announces "One. Employee breaks will now be timed by the second".png S1 E15 Bummer talks to them "First, the important announcements".png S1 E15 Bummer yells "STRIKE!".png S1 E15 The bucket falls onto Bummer.png S1 E15 Bummer talks to the crowd "So sorry for the delay. Ha-ha. The show will resume very shortly".png S1 E15 Bummer says "What is going on here? Resort employees on the stage. Strikes aplenty coming".png S1 E15 Bummer continues to clear Chillaxland.png S1 E15 Bummer says "Now, move! I am turning this paradise into a parking lot".png S1 E15 Bummer continues to say "And so is your... ..precious Chillaxland. You guys have been skipping shifts, all week".png Party's Over.png S1 E15 Bummer drives a bulldozer into Chillaxland.png Cold Bummer.png Bummer and Captain Clam.png Female Bummer.png Purse Strike.png Category:Characters Category:Staff Members Category:Antagonists Category:Surfers Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Galleries Category:Blondes Category:Adults Category:Bosses